The Legendary Alicorn-Book 1:The Beginning
by PrincessCrystalRoseHeart3
Summary: Two Princesses named CrystalRoseHeart and FuchsiaGemSparkle, lived in a kingdom called"TheCrystalRoseEmpire,"in an unknown place called"The Royal Gardens," south of Ponyville.Till then,after 1000 years,their evil foe,King Thunder,has escaped from his prison in the lake of dispair in a dark forest.With the help of their family and friends,will they be able to defeat him or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, welcome to my first Fanfic** **story,I hope you like it. Enjoy**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the New Day

* * *

There once was a kingdom, not far away from Canterlot. Lived a town called, "The Royal Gardens." Everyone in Equestria goes to visit there so many times because of all the beautiful scenery of flowers, growing in the gardens. But there is one unique flower that became the center stone of the kingdom, "The Crystal Gem Flower," this flower appears to be the very last flower that ever existed in the kingdom. In a castle, lived a happy couple who was married for 100 years and became king and queen of the , their names were, "Queen Turquoise" a white alicorn with Turquoise-green hair with Turquoise-blue eyes and "King Fernland II" a white unicorn with blue hair and royal blue eyes. The ponies were wondering when the royal couple are going to have a filly or a colt, to be next in line for the throne.

* * *

After 3 years, the news was spread all over Equestria that the time has come for the royal couple to become a royal family; they announced that the couple are having a filly. Later that night, the royal couple held their first annual babyshower for the filly princess. They invited all of their sisters and brothers, including Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and a young filly, Princess Cadance to come. Everyone arrived just in time for the party to begin. During the party, Princess Cadance went up to them with a smile."Congratulations.""Thank you Cadance, you are a very nice pony." said Turquoise as she walked up to "I hope that someday I could babysit her." she said with a smile. The Queen looked at her and said with agreement, "That's very nice of you Cadance, Thank you."

* * *

Soon after a few months, the princesses were born. One of them has a rainbow mane with turquoise-blue eyes just like her mother, with a white coat and was given the name, "Princess CrystalRoseHeart," A few years later,they had another filly, she has a purple, pink, and blue mane, with royal purple eyes, and a light purple coat and named her, "FuchsiaGemSparkle." Crystal was born after the very first rainbow that shined over Equestria. Turquoise and Fernland spend the rest of the years taking care of them till they are ready to see the world around them.

* * *

After the birth of the young princesses,one day,a royalmessenger of the Rose Heart Kingsom came to the queen with a report from Princess Celestia,"your majesty,I received a message from Princess Celestia." "Thank you sir guard,I'll read it right now." said Turquiose as she levitated the scroll in front of her. When she opened it,she read each word carefully:

_Dear Turquiose,_

_I have some bad news,it appears that an evil foe of yours,has returned to seek revenge among you, your family,and your kingdom. You need to make sure your kingdom is guarded at all times,we need you and Fernland to be safe,along with your daughters,Crystal and Fuchsia. Please,if you have anything to do tomorrow,please let me know,I'll be able send some of my men during the cornation ceremony in a couple of years,I'll see you then._

_ ~Princess Celestia_

* * *

After she read the message,she dropped the scroll on the floor and stood there frozen as a statue,with wide eyes staring at the door," King Thunder has returned,but,I don't understand,he was suppose to be in the lake of despair for ,how did he escape,its only been like 100 years." said the queen as she started pacing left and right in front of the throne. Turquiose realized what she must do after she read the letter,"I have to tell Fernland about this immediantly." said the queen as she grabbed the scroll and ran out of the throne room. Turquiose found Fernland outside in the courtyard,training the guards for any trouble coming to the kingdom. The alicorn ran towards Fernland with a panting voice,"Fernland...thank goodness...that I...phew,found you." "what's wrong love,are you okay?" said Fernland as he kissed her on her forehead,"Well Fernland,it appears that King Thunder has returned to attack our kingdom once again,we need to prepare the guards for the attack." "I'm on it Gem,I promise,thanks for telling me." said the unicorn as he watched his wife closing the scroll between them.

* * *

Years went by, till the princesses grew into two lovely fillies. The family received an invitation to a big royal party in Canterlot to celebrate Fuchsia and Crystal's birthday. The fillies went upstairs in the room to put on their gowns for the royal ceremony. After the fillies got dressed, they saw one of the guards handing them a message from princess Celestia saying, "Happy Birthday Crystal and Fuchsia." on top was a package with their names on it. They opened it and there were two shiny necklaces with their initials on them. They wrote back to the princess saying, "Thank you for the gift." After the message was sent, They began to head over to the station and rode a train to Canterlot to the party.

* * *

At Canterlot, the princesses from all over Equestria are having a big royal party for the fillies at the Crystal Empire and invited everyone to come. The royal family arrived in Canterlot at started to head to the castle. The two fillies were nervous of talking to everyone they don't know that they started asking questions to their parents. "Mom, I'm scared." "Me too." said the fillies as they looked up at their mother."Why are you scared girls?" said Turquoise with a smile on their face. Crystal replied with a quiet, shaky voice."What if we mess up on our speeches, this our very first time, and I'm scared talking in front of everyone." said the filly as she sat down on a bench feeling sad and disappointed.

* * *

Her mother walked to her and looked at her with a smile, "Crystal, let me tell you something, when I was your age, I was scared too." said the mother as she hugged her daughter, "Really?" Her mother nodded her head saying yes."But its okay Crystal, everyone is like that sometimes, including me and your father." Crystal wiped the tears from her eyes and began to smile back, "You're right, thanks mom." said the filly as she hugged her mother."Your welcome, Crystal." said her mother as she hugged her daughter."Now, we should head to the castle now, probably your father and your sister is looking for us." "Okay" said the filly as she got off the bench, trying to keep up with her mother.

* * *

Crystal started looking for her mother till then, she ran into someone levitating a book while walking down the street. She heard a voice in front of her feeling the same exact pain on her forehead. "Ow." said the filly aching in pain on the back of her head. "Oh, Im sorry,I should probably watch where Im going next time." said the filly helping Crystal up on hre hooves. The young alicorn looked at her with a smile, "That's okay, no need to be disapointed in yourself." said Crystal as she finished brushing all the dirt off of herself. The two fillies looked at each other with a smile, "Hi, Im Twilight Sparkle,whats your name?" "Im Princess CrystalRoseHeart,but you can call me Crystal." said the filly as she looked at Twilight with a smile again.

* * *

Twilight was surprised that she accidentally ran into a princess. " Oh, Im sorry for running into you Princess." said the filly feeling sad. "Apology accepted Twilight." said the filly as she began looking for her mother again. "Hey,since you're a princess, can I be your friend,what are you looking for?" said Twilight as she looked at her new friend with curosity. "Im trying to look for my mother, can you help me?" Twilight looked at Crystal then she thought for a then,she knew that she needs to be back home after another day of school. She went up to the alicorn friend and replied with a smile, "Okay your highness,I'll be delight to help you." "Oh,Thank you,thank you so much." said the little filly princess as she hugged Twilight with excitement. "Your welcome now, let's go find them before sundown." said Twilight as she started walking by Crystal. "Okay."said Crystal as she started following Twilight.

* * *

**This is the end of Chapter 1, what will happen next, If you want me to continue, please review me after the story,Thank You,have a nice day. ( :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone, I've finally finished Chapter 2, sorry I kept you guys waiting, I had . ( : **

Chapter 2- Two hearts growing closer

* * *

When Twilight and Crystal arrived at town square,they looked everywhere for Crystal's parents,but no sign. So they asked everyone in Canterlot if they seen them, but no one didn't answer,they shook their heads saying,"no." and walked away. Later,when it was almost dark,Crystal and Twilight are walking down the streets of Canterlot, Twilight saw Crystal looking down with little bits of tears streaming down her face. She was very quiet and depressed, Twilight started walking up to her till they were side by side,"Hey,are you okay,you were very quiet after all that searching."said the little lavender unicorn looking at the lost princess,"Yes,I'm fine Twilight,thanks for asking." said Crystal as she hopped on a bench,"Oh,what am I going to do,I can't find my family anywhere in this place,we searched everywhere Twilight and there's no sign of them." said Crystal with head on her hooves. She was crying little bit with tears on her face.

* * *

Twilight walked up to her and sat right beside her with her hoof on her back," There there princess,we'll find them." "How Twilight,how,we searched everywhere and now we cant find them now,its cold and dark out here,how are we going to find them in this type of night?" said Crystal as she began to cry again. Twilight thought of an idea,"Hey,I'll tell you what,how about you can stay at my place for the night,and we can find your parents in the morning." When Crystal heard what Twilight said,she stopped and looked at her with a friendly smile,"Really,you would do that for me?" "Of course,after all,we're friends ,we need to head to my house." said Twilight as she went ahead,"Right." said Crystal with agreement and the two fillies walk together side by side to Twilight's house.

* * *

**At Twilight's House...**

Twilight's parents were worried about Twilight,including Shining Armor,Twilight's big brother,was worried about Twilight as well. Till then,they heard a knock at door. "Come in." said Twilight Velvet preparing dinner. When the door opened,there was Twilight,all wrapped up in her pink and white scarf,"Twily,we were worried about you,what took you so long to come home?" said Shining Armor hugging his little sister,"Oh yeah, I've made a new friend today along the way home." said Twilight as she stopped hugging his older brother. When Shining Armor was about to let go of Twilight,he was surprised,"Really?" "Of course,she's outside,it's best to let her in,I'll go get her now." said Twilight as she started walking towards the door.

* * *

**Outside if Twilight's house...**

Twilight and Crystal arrived at Twilight's house and Crystal sat on a bench next to her house,"Ill be right back,I need to tell my parents and my big brother that you're here." said Twilight as she started walking away,"Wait,you have an older brother?" said Crystal as she looked at her friend,"Of course,I think my family will be delighted to meet you." said Twilight as she opened the door and walked away. Crystal was all alone outside waiting for Twilight to return. Till then,she saw a stallion walking down the street,he had a light blue scarf on his neck,when he was about to walk by,he saw a filly,lying down fast asleep on the bench outside of Twilight's house. He looked down at her with a smile,"Hello." said the stallion as Crystal woke up. When she opened her eyes,she saw a light blue unicorn colt with sapphire eyes and light turquiose-blue hair,looking down at her.

* * *

When she looked at him,he looked back. She notice that it's impolite to stare at someone for a long time,so she notice that she was blushing when she looked away,so she hid her face behind her tail. She notice the stallion is still there,so she peeked her head out of her tail and greeted him with a smile,"Hi." when he spotted the filly looking at him, and he smiled,"I'm Prince Lighting Dash, you must be Princess CrystalRoseHeart, right?" said Lighting Dash as he walked up to the bench and sat right beside Crystal, she began looking at Lighting with a superise look on her face,"Yes,how did you know my name?" " I was there during your arrival at Canterlot, my father is one of the royal guards here, working and guarding a ruler name,'Princess Cadence,' she is sweet and kind to everypony in Equestria,and I want to become a royal guard just like my dad someday." said the prince as he looked up at the stars,"Really,that's cool." said Crystal after she giggled with a smile.

* * *

When it became quiet between them, Crystal broke the silence with a question," Does your father ever train you after he comes back from work?" said the filly looking at the stars then back at the stallion sitting beside her. When Lighting Dash heard Crystal's question,he looked at her with a smile, "Well, no,but my older brother trained me and Thunder Cloud everyday when we come back home,because my dad has to stay and watch for any intruders coming to attack our town." said Lighting looking down at the ground below his feet."Wait,you have brothers?" said the princess looking at the stallion with a smile. Lighting Dash knew that she was smiling and began to answer, "Of course,Thunder Cloud is my twin brother." "Cool."said Crystal looking at the stars. Crystal felt something on her hoof,she started blushing a little and looked at Lighting and saw that his hoof is on top of hers,"Um, Prince Lighting Dash?" "Yes?" said the stallion beginning to look at Crystal,"Can I have my hoof back?" said Crystal as they looked down beside them,seeing that their hooves are touching each other,"oh sorry, Crystal,I didn't know your hoof was there." said Lighting looking away from Crystal blushing. Crystal looked at him with a smile,"That's okay."

* * *

During their conversation,Twilight found Crystal and Lighting sitting on a bench together alone. Till then, Lighting saw Twilight walking towards them,"Hey,Lighting Dash." when Lighting looked who's right behind Crystal,she looked as well. "Oh hey Twilight,how's magic school?" "Good,I passed another magic test today." said filly unicorn with a smile,"Twilight, we always pass our magic tests,that's why we study." said Lighting Dash as he got up." Exactly."said Twilight smiling at her friend. "well,I'll see you at school tomorrow." said the stallion as he hugged Twilight,"okay." "Oh um Princess,you probably might need this." said Lighting Dash holding a scarf and handing it to Crystal."You're giving me your scarf,but I don't,want you to get cold as well."said the princess as she stood in front of the stallion prince,"no,it's fine,I have my sweater on,I just don't want you to get cold,please take it." said Lighting handing her the scarf.

* * *

Just when she was about to grab it,she felt Lighting wrapping the scarf around her neck,she was blushing when she saw how close they were. Lighting started tying the scarf,using his magic from his horn,"There,that'll do." when the filly saw his scarf wrapped around her and she looked at him with a smile on her face," Thank you." when Crystal thanked him,she started blushing a little on her face. She noticed that the prince was blushing after hearing what Crystal said to him," You're welcome,I just don't want you to get cold out here in this type of weather." she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek,"Thank you,you're a very nice stallion." As Crystal walked away following her friend,Lighting Dash started blushing and said to himself,"I think she likes me." So then, Prince Lighting Dash walked away from Twilight's house and went back home smiling.

* * *

**So,this is the end of Chapter 2,what do you think happens next,I'll try my best and work on Chapter 3,cause I have school. Thank you.( :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys,sorry to keep you waiting,I had school this week and I wasn't able to finish,thanks for waiting,Enjoy this chapter.( :**

* * *

Chapter 3- Meeting a Family

**At Twilight's House...**

After Crystal met Prince Lighting Dash,she started daydreaming about him, during her dream,During the conversation, Twilight saw Crystal sleeping and smiling on the table,so,she shook her to wake her up, "Crystal,stop daydreaming and wake up." when the lavender unicorn saw her friend waking up,she sat beside her waiting for her to get up. When Crystal opened her eyes,there was Twilight sitting beside her, along with Shining Armor sitting beside Twilght,and the two parents sitting in front of them. "Crystal,this is my family." said Twilight as she saw her mother going in the kitchen. Twilight Velvet came back with some plates and passed them around the table,"Hi,your majesty, I'm Twilight's mother,it's a pleasure to meet you."said Twilight Velvet as she looked at her with a smile. "Its a pleasure to meet you too,Twilight's mom." said the princess as she smiled back.

* * *

When Twilight Velvet is about to put a plate down for Crystal,she saw a light blue scarf wrapped around her neck,she looked at it with confusion like she recognized it anywhere,"Say,is that Prince Lighting Dash's scarf that you're wearing Crystal?" when Crystal heard Twilight Velvet's question than began to speek,"Oh,this scarf, why yes it is, he gave to me when he saw me outside on the bench,he knew it was cold outside so he gave me his scarf to keep me warm." said Crystal as she looked down at the scarf which is still on her neck,and she began snuggling with it,"It was warm and cozy that I just don't want him to get cold,but he was really nice to me like he cares about me." said the fully as she started to look up at the ceiling. Till then,everyone heard something going on in the kitchen,"Oh,looks like dinner's ready,I'll be right back." said Twilight Velvet heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

Shining looked tapped Twilight on the shoulder and whispered in her ear,"Hey Twily,are you going to introduce me to your new friend here?" "Oh yeah." said Twilight as she heard him loud in clear. "Hey Crystal,this is my older brother,Shining Armor." when Crystal heard what Twilight said,she greeted him with a smile,"hi,its a pleasure to meet you, Shining Armor." said Crystal as she looked at him with a smile,"It's a pleasure to meet you too,princess." said Shining Armor as he began to shake Crystal's hand. Till then,they heard a knock at the door,"Can someone get that for me?"said Twilight Velvet in the kitchen. The girls volunteered to go this time,so Crystal and Twilight went to the door to answer who it was, when they reached the entrance,Twilight was confused,"Man,who comes here during the evening?" said Twilight as she looked at her friend with confusion.

* * *

Crystal flew up to the peak hole and saw that there are three ponies waiting outside,"So Crystal,is anypony outside?" said Twilight as she looked up at her friend still flapping her wings,"Well,yes there is,there's one pink alicorn,with purple eyes and has pink,purple,and yellow hair." When Twilight heard what Crystal said she gasped with excitement,"Oh my goodness,she's here." "Whose here?" said the filly looking down at Twilight,"It's my foulsitter, Princess Cadence,I invited her for dinner tonight."said Twilight with a smile on her face,"She's your foulsitter and a princess?Wow! I didn't know." said Crystal smiling back. "Who else is here?" said Twilight asking again,"well,there's..." Crystal froze for a moment and realized that it was Prince Lighting Dash waiting outside with his twin brother,Thunder Cloud. They both look alike except Lighting has sapphire blue eyes,and Thunder's eyes are emerald green.

* * *

When Crystal looked away from the hole,she looked at the scarf that Lighting Dash gave to her and she smiled at the ceiling,"I can't believe he came back." "who did?" said Twilight as she looked at Crystal with confusion,"I'll show you." So then,Crystal picked up Twilight to the peak hole to let her see what she's talking about,"Oh,those two,their my friends as well,they're actually my study partners too at my magic school."said Twilight when Crystal flew down and putted Twilight back on the ground. "Say,you're a really great flyer,have you been taking flying lessons?" "Well,not yet, I haven't been to flight school before." said the alicorn princess as she landed safely. "How about magic school,have you been there before?" "Nope,but my mom did,she gave me lessons on magic spells and tricks,but I'm still working on it though, I wish I was in magic school." said Crystal as she sat against the wall near the door.

* * *

In a few seconds,Crystal knew what Twilight forgot to do,"Hey Twilight,are you going to let them in?" said Crystal breaking the silence between their conversation,"Oh yeah,thanks for reminding me,I'll go get my big brother." said the unicorn as she headed towards the dining room. Crystal was all alone waiting for her friend to return. After a long time of waiting,she saw a big stallion looking down at her,"Hi." said Crystal looking up,"Hi,you must be the princess Twily must be talking about,right?" said Shining Armor as he began to smile at Crystal,"Why yes,yes I am." said the filly as she walked up to him smiling back. "It's good to see you,I'm feel bad for you,but don't worry,Twilight and I will help you find your family tomorrow,for right now,In going to open door now,and Crystal,you can go find Twilight in the dining room,if your looking for her." said Shining Armor as he walked towards the door."Okay,thank you." said Crystal walking to the dining room with a smile on her face.

* * *

When everyone else is waiting for Shining Armor and the others,he opened the door and saw Cadance,Lighting Dash,and Thunder Cloud waiting for Shining Armor to welcome them inside,"Good evening Shining,is Twilight here?" said the foulsitter as she started talking to Twilight's big brother,"Um,why yes,please come right in." said Shining Armor as he stand aside and showing them to the dining then,Lighting came up and walked by the big white stallion and stood in front of him,"Hey um, ,can I talk to you for a minute?"said the young prince looking down at the floor."Um sure Lighting,what's wrong little buddy?" said Shining Armor as he looked down at the prince,who is still looking down at the floor looked at the young prince with confusion,wondering what he's thinking about.

* * *

Lighting Dash remained silent for a while and began to speak with a sigh,"Well,you see there was a mare that I saw today on my way for training lessons,she was all alone shivering in the cold,so I went up to her and talked to her for a while, she was really shy and very quiet sometimes. Her coat is white as snow,just like outside,she has really pretty eyes,they were like two clear blue oceans sparkling with the sun. And her hair is like a sparkling rainbow after the rain. Man,I don't know what's going on with me now,it's like I have a strange feeling when I look at her..."said Lighting Dash as he began to look out the window watching the ponies go by.

* * *

"...and I gave her the scarf i was wearing because she was really cold and I can't let her freeze out there." said Lighting Dash as he began blushing about Shining Armor heard what the prince said,he knew what he's talking about,"Lighting,that what really generous of you and the mare that you're talking about, is it Princess CrystalRoseHeart?" said Shining Armor after peeking from the corner near the dining room,when Lighting heard what the white unicorn said he peeked from the corner as well,and saw the same mare from outside,talking to everyone at the table and laughing at the jokes their he saw her,he began staring at her blushing like he's nervous to talk to her. He really likes Crystal so much,since they were just friends,the prince had really great memories when they both meet each other.

* * *

When he turned around with his back against the wall,he answered Shining with a sigh,"well,yes,but how did she get here?" "well,Crystal and her family were separated and she got lost,but lucky for Twilight,she found her and we let her stay for the night and Im going with Twilight tomorrow,to help Crystal find her parents."said the white stallion as he looked at everyone at the dinner Dash thought for a moment and and began to smile,"Hey,maybe I can help,can I,please?" said the prince begging. Shining Armor thought for a moment,till then,he began to answer with a sigh,"Alright,you can help." "yes,thank you so much..."said the prince hopping up and down with excitement,"...I'll never let you down,for now on." "i know you wouldn't,now,let's go eat with the others."said Shining Armor as Lighting Dash followed him. And now,everyone is at the table eating and chatting for rest of the evening at Twilight's house.

* * *

**What will happen next,will they be able to find Crystal's family,will Lighting tell Crystal about his feelings for her? Find out when Chapter 4 comes out,if you want to know what happens next,please review or add the story to favorites. Thank you for reading( :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone,here's Chapter 4,I hope you like it so Enjoy.( :**

Chapter 4: The Return of King Thunder

* * *

After the big dinner party at Twilight's house, everyone started heading out the door saying,"goodbye.",or "see you tomorrow." When Lighting Dash was about to leave,he saw Crystal helping Twilight and her mom clean,Crystal started washing the dishes and cleaning them with a dry towel. Prince Lighting Dash noticed that she's busy right now,so Lighting took a deep breath and walked towards the princess,"Hey,what a great dinner party we just had right?" "yes it was fun,and I can't believe that Cadance and Shining Armor are having a good time as well,getting to know each other a little more."said the princess as she looked up seeing the prince standing beside her,"Yeah,just like us." said the prince still watching,when she heard what Lighting said,she smiled at him and continued working. Crystal noticed that the colt was still standing there,so then she began to speak,"So,how are you?"said the filly paying attention to her work,"Im good,by the way,can I help you?" said the prince walking towards the stool and placed it beside hers,"um,sure,you can dry them,and I'll wash them,okay?" "okay,sounds fair." said Lighting as he began drying,Crystal knew that she could trust Lighting Dash and began to smile,"good,now let's get this done,shall we?"

* * *

After one hour,they were done,everything is spotless all around the house,it was sparkly clean. Crystal and Prince Lighting got off their stools landed safely on the floor. "Well then,lets go to living room,probably Twilight is still there." said the colt when he started walking out the kitchen. When Crystal was about to catch up,Crystal felt something slippery,and she slipped and was about to fall on the floor,Lighting Dash caught her in his arms,just in time. "Hey,are you okay?"When Crystal felt something holding her, she opened her eyes and saw that the colt was there,she began to smile at him," Yes,thank you." said Crystal as she looked at Lighting with a smile,"your very welcome,princess." said Lighting Dash smiling back. When they were all alone,Twilight walked in looking the other way,"Hey guys,are you done with the..."when Twilight was about to finish her sentence,she saw Lighting Dash and Crystal holding in each others arms tightly,Twilight started blushing and thought for a moment,then she awkwardly walked away backwards back into the living room,where she saw her mother,and Shining Armor, sitting down on the couch,"Oh hello Twilight, how's Crystal and Lighting Dash,are they done with the dishes?" when Twilight heard what her mom said,her face was still frozen and she was still blushing and finally after a few minutes,she answered with her eyes still wide open,"you would not believe what I just saw." and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

**Back in the kitchen...**

Lighting Dash and Crystal were still holding each other in their arms Crystal and Lighting was about to look to see why Twilight is so embarrassed about,they looked at each other and saw that their muzzels were touching and saw how close they were. They both started blushing and started looking at each other and smiled. "Um,Lighting,you can let go now." said the princess as she saw the colt still holding her,"Oh,my apologies princess,if you excuse me,I have to head home now." said the prince,heading towards the door with a different color scarf around his neck. Crystal felt bad for Lighting since he helped her with the dishes,and gave one his scarves to her,so then,just about when Lighting was about to open the door,Crystal used her magic to close the door in front of him. Lighting Dash was surprised that the door closed all by itself,he turned around and saw the filly walking right up to him and stood right in front of him, Lighting Dash noticed that the filly was just standing there,"Um,yes,your majesty?"after the colt questioned the princess, she didn't answer. Lighting Dash started blushing and started looking at her with large eyes,like he's hypnotized,"Um...Crystal,are you okay?" "Yes,I'm fine,but..." Just about when Crystal was about to finish her sentence,she started blushing,"...there's something I really want to tell you." said the alicorn,hiding her blush with her mane.

* * *

Lighting Dash started wondering what she's going to say to him and started blushing as well,"Yes,what is it?" "Well,you see,it's getting dark outside,and it's too cold for you to be out there alone,why not stay here for the night,we could use some company." said the filly as she levitated a cup of hot chocolate to Lighting Dash and herself. "Oh okay,and maybe I can help you find your parents as well." said Lighting sitting down on the rug,near the fireplace."Um,sure,I need all the help I can get." said the filly sitting beside the prince feeling comfy in her warm scarf. Lighting Dash notthat something and started to look at Crystal with a smile,"Hey,I see you're wearing the scarf I gave you today." "Oh yeah,I remember,I really liked the scarf,it kept me warm and cozy all day." When the colt heard what Crystal said,he started blushing and looked at the filly with very large pupils in his eyes,he was surprised to hear what Crystal said and it really made him feel mushy inside,"you really like it?" said the prince, finishing his hot chocolate and plaaside it in front of him. "Of course,this scarf has my favorite color on it."said Crystal as she finished her hot cocoa and placed it in front of her, next to his.

* * *

When Crystal was finished she looked at him and started to giggle. Lighting was wondering why the filly is laughing at him,"What's so funny?" "You have a milkstache ...on your muzzle." said the princess as she continued to colt started blushing,and looked at the laughing filly. When Crystal stopped,she looked at him,wiping the tears from her eyes,"hear,let me get it off for you." said the filly,pulling out her handkerchief, and levitated it up to his muzzle,"there is that better?" "Yes,thank you." said the colt smiling,"your welcome."said Crystal smiling back,"Oh um,I gotta go to bed,we have to go find my parents,along with Twilight and Shining Armor tomorrow." Crystal was about to go upstairs to Twilight's room,till she heard something,"okay,but,can you stay here with me,I don't want to be alone." when Crystal heard what Lighting Dash said,she blushed and stood in front of the steps,looking down on the floor and turned around with a sigh,"Alright,I'll stay."said the filly walking a blanket. Lighting Dash and Crystal slept on the warm rug together with a warm blanket for each of them. Lighting Dash felt something one his shoulder,it was Crystal,lying down with a blanket onhttp of her. He started blushing and putted his wing over her to keep her warm for the night.

* * *

**Outside the window...**

A hooded pony was spying on the princess and Lighting Dash through the window,he ran to the outskirts of Canterlot,reporting where the princess is at for the night. In the the dark kingdom,was a dark alicorn with a black mane and green and purple eyes with shiny silver armor,standing inside the throne looking through a magic mirror,watching the princess and the colt lying down on a rug with a blanket,"Irs good to be back at my kingdom after those 100 years in that...retched lake that the princesses putted me,and now,I'll get my revenge alright,and this time,I will never fail." said the dark alicorn looking at the image. Till then,one of his spies returned with the news,"Your majesty,I found the princess,she's with your nephew in a house." "Oh come on,you guys,the princess could be anywhere around town,she might be wondering around the streets of Canterlot by now." said the King Thunder as he looked at the mirror with anger.

* * *

Then,another hooded pony appeared,and stood right next to the other one,"But sir,what about the Royal Garden kingdom and Turquiose?" said the hooded pony watching his master,pacing back in forth,"...and sir,since the filly which you call,Princess Crystal is unguarded,shall we take her and her sister as our prisoners?"said the hooded pony watching,"No! you see,one of the princess appears to be the legendary alicorn,and when we have her,she will,be my prisoner for eternity in this orb." said King Thunder as he levitated the orb to the pony,"But sir,what about Turquoise and Fernland?" "Nevermind those two,I've got a perfect place for them to stay while I rule Equestria with eternal darkness."said the dark alicorn as he went to his throne,with the mirror in front of him,"I want you tell everyone that we'll be leaving here tonight,then,when daytime comes,we'll fly to the Royal Gardens and take the kingdom by force." said the dark alicorn as began to do his evil laugh.

* * *

**Outside the Throne room...**

Outside the throne room,was Lighting Dash's brother,Prince Thunder Cloud,listening and watching the whole time. He gasped and he was terrified about the horrible plan that his uncle made,"Oh no,what am I going to do, I have to find Lighting Dash and tell him about the plan,then we have to find mother and the other princesses and tell them next." said the Prince as he packed his saddlebag and ran outside,"I have to find Twilight's house and fast,before it's too late." said the colt running as fast as he can towards Canterlot,to find his brother.

* * *

**What happens next,will Thunder Cloud find Lighting in time,before the attack?**

**Shocking isn't it? Well,be prepared for the next chapter. If you really like it so far,please review me or add the story to favorites,Thank you( :**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone,sorry to keep tou waiting,school was on the line. Anyway,have fun reading the story.( :**

Chapter 5:The terrible report

* * *

After a long day of work,Celestia rose the sun for the daytime to begin,the sun's rays hit the windows in the living room,where the prince and the princess slept for the woke up with a yawn and rubbed her eyes lightly,"Morning already?Wow,Princess Celestia sure is busy today." said the filly walking up to the window,watching all the ponies go by,"Well,its time to eat breakfast then." said the filly as she started walking to the kitchen. When she was about to leave the living room, she saw Lighting Dash still sleeping on the rug, with his blanket on top of him. Crystal looked down at him with a smile,"Man,he sure likes to sleep a lot,I wonder what he's dreaming about." "Tell me about it." When Crystal heard a voice behind her,she turned around and saw Twilight walking behind her,"Oh,it's only you Twilight,whats up?" "Nothing so far,just going to help mother set up the table for breakfast,care to come help me?" said Twilight as she went towards the entrance of the kitchen,"Okay,I'll be there to help you."said the filly standing beside the sleeping prince,still smiling in his sleep,"Okay." and Twilight as she went inside the kitchen to help her mom prepare for breakfast. Crystal stayed with Lighting Dash and she began to giggle,"Aww,he looks kind of cute when he's sleeping,better get him on the couch."said Crystal,still giggling as she levitated him on the couch,and placed the blanket over him. Crystal smilied at him and went towards the kitchen to find Twilight and her mother.

* * *

When Crystal arrived at the kitchen table,she helped Twilight prepare the table in the dining room,when there were almost done,they heard a knock at the door. When they heard it,both of the fillies looked at the door with confusion,"Hey Twilight,you can go get the door,leave everything else to me." said Crystal,looking at Twilight with a smile,"Well,okay." said the filly as she walked towards the door,when she looked out the window,it was a colt with a green scarf,standing outside all alone,when she opened the door,it was Prince Thunder Cloud,Lighting Dash's brother,he came inside and placed the scarf on the rack,"Hey Twilight, can I come in, I have to tell you something." "Sure,what wrong,you look a little scared."said the filly as she looked at her friend,feeling worried,"Well,you see,something is going to happen,and me and Dash have to leave to report something to the princesses and mom immediantly." said the colt,looking all around the room nervously,"Well Cloud,not to be curious of anything,is it bad news or good news?" "Bad,very,VERY bad news,is the princess here?" said the colt looking around again,"Why of course,do you need to speak to her as well?" said Twilight as she looked at the terrified stallion in front of her,"Why yes,I have to tell her as well,I found,um,what's Fuchsia's older sister's name again...Oh yeah,I found Crystal's sister and told her about it,and I think she needs to know as well." "Really?" said the filly as they started walking towards the kitchen,"Yes,and I think you should hear it as well."

* * *

Twilight looked around then back at Cloud,"Why me,Cloud,Im not royalty like you."said Twilight as started heading towards the dining room,"The reason why is that,Princess Cadance, is not here in Canterlot, she's in Ponyville right now,and I know you're the only pony who needs to tell her because she's your babysitter and the reason why I can't tell her myself, is that I have lots of training to do and I promised mom that I would come home and pick up my brother, we realized that he stayed at your house for the night,is he still here with you?" said the colt as he followed Twilight to the dining room table,"Why yes,he's in the living room,sleeping,care to join me and Crystal for breakfast,Cloud?" said the filly looking at the young prince with a smile,"Sure,after all,I was hungry on my way here,Thank you Twilight." said Thunder Cloud, sitting on a chair, was filled with curiosity,after hearing Thunder Cloud's surprisingly bad news.

* * *

Till then,Crystal came in the dining room,looking for Twilight the whole time during their conversation,"There you are Twilight,I've been looking all over for you and who are you, you look familiar." "Oh,I'm Prince Thunder Cloud,Lighting Dash's twin brother." "Oh yeah,Lighting told me all about you,so what's wrong Cloud,you look a little worried when I came in here." said the filly as she sat right beside Twilight waiting,"Well you see,I have to warn you Crystal about..." "Hey,what's up,what's going on here?" said Lighting Dash after he yawned. Everyone started looking at Lighting as Crystal began to speak,"Well Lighting,I see you're awake,please come and join us,your brother was trying to tell us something." "Hey Cloud buddy,what's wrong, what's happened,is everything going to be okay?" said the colt,sitting beside his brother listening.

* * *

Twilight and the others were waiting for Thunder Cloud to tell them the bad news,and then,he took a deep breath and said it loud and clear,"Crystal,I have to warn you,King Thunder has escaped from the lake of disparity,and he's heading towards your kingdom for an attack by taking your kingdom by force,we have to warn your parents as well,before it's too late." "Wait,how did you know about King Thunder's return?" said the princess as she looked at Thunder and Lighting with curiosity. The two princes started looking dowPanasonic back at the two fillies,"Well you see,King Thunder is...our evil uncle." when the two fillies heard what Lighting Dash said,they both gasped and were surprised about it. Twilight and Crystal looked at each other,with their hooves,covering their mouth and back at the two colts,"I don't understand,but why didn't you tell me in the first place Lighting?" said Rose as she looked down at the floor,feeling sad,"because...I was afraid that you wouldn't like me anymore,and that..." when Lighting was about to say something,Crystal putted her hoof on his mouth,and sighed, "Lighting,I would never say anything like that to you,even though one of your ancestors is evil,we will always be friends no matter what." said Crystal looking at stallion sitting beside her,along with Twilight on the other side.

* * *

Lighting smiled at Crystal and started blushing a little,"Thank you Crystal,that was really nice of you to say,you're very kind." "Your welcome." said Crystal looking away,blushing as well. After a few minutes,Twilight Velvet came in with pancakes and hay bacon strips for the filllies to enjoy," Here you go kids,enjoy your breakfast." said Twilight Velvet as she went to the living room,where Night Light is reading the news paper on the couch,"Hey honey,where are the kids?" "There having breakfast now,I see you're reading the newspaper." said Velvet as she walked over to Night Light,"Why yes honey,look at this,A lost princess has been gone ever since yesterday,and this the image of her right here." said Night Light,handing over the article to his wife,"Oh wow,she's...wait a minute,hey honey,remember yesterday when Twilight made a new friend?" "Why yes,I do remember,why?" said the blue unicorn,looking at his wife when he remembered,"That was Princess Crystal,she's here in our house,we need to bring her back to her parents soon as possible-" "...We're on it,mom." said Twilight as her friends walked out with her.

* * *

When Twilight's parents saw them,they looked at them with a smile,"Well okay,but,where's Shining Armor?" "I'm right here mom,ready to go kids?" said the white stallion,tying his blue and white scarf around his grabbed their scarves and went to the door,where Shining Armor is waiting for them,"Okay,big brother,we're ready." said Twilight as she went to her big brother with a smile,"Good,now,let's go outside and find your parents Crystal." said Shining Armor opening the door,"Okay and thank you Shining Armor,you and Twilight are very nice to me,including Lighting Dash and Thunder Cloud."said the princess with a smile,"You're welcome Crystal." said Shining Armor as he watched Crystal walk outside. Then,all the Then, Crystal and her friends,along with Shining Armor,started walking down the streets of Canterlot, to find Crystal's parents before sundown.

* * *

**What do you think of the story so far? If you like it,please review me while work on the next Chapter for for reading my story guys.( :**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone,here's Chapters 6, thanks for waiting I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

Chapter 6: The search

* * *

After Crystal,Shining Armor,and her friends left Twilight's house,they wondered through the streets of Canterlot,looking for Crystal's parents. They kept walking till they reached a donut shop,not far away from town square,the two fillies and the two colts were sitting at one table,waiting for Shining Armor to get some hot chocolate for them before searching,"You know guys,we can't all just stay together in one group,we need to split up." said Twilight as she looked at her friends with an idea of her own,"You know,Twilight's right,if we all split up,we'll be able to find Crystal's parents quicker and when we get the chance to find them,we'll all meet back here." said Lighting Dash,agreeing to Twilight's plan,along with Thunder,and Crystal. When Lighting Dash looked at Crystal,sitting beside him,he noticed that she's agreeing to his plan and looked at outside with a sigh.

* * *

Thunder came to him and patted him on the back,"Hey bro,you look a little desprate,what's wrong?" "It's her,she's always in my mind everytime I look at her,she stayed with me last night in the living room, we talked to each other,she was laid down on my shoulder the whole time, I have to make a move, so I wrapped my wing around her so she doesn't get cold." said the prince,looking at Crystal then back at his brother,"Dude,are you talking about Crystal?Wow,I heard that she has a younger sister too and one of them appears to be the legend in her family." "Really?You mean,if the legendary alicorn was Crystal,will she be able to defeat our uncle someday?" said Lighting Dash as he looked at Thunder then at Crystal. Thunder was watching Lighting the whole time and thought to himself for a moment,"Hey Twilight, can you come with me,I think it's something you should know." "Oh okay." said the filly unicorn as she got off the seat. Thunder came to his brother and started whispering,"Now this is your chance,tell her how you feel-" "Hey Cloud,sorry to interrupt but,what's going on here?"when Cloud heard what Twilight said,he started whispering to her as well,"I'll tell you when we get there." said the prince as he looked at the curious unicorn with a smile,"Oh okay." and then the two left the table as Twilight started following Cloud somewhere in the shop.

* * *

When Crystal and Lighting Dash are alone,Crystal started looking around and then at the colt sitting beside her,"Hey Dash,where's Twilight and Thunder?" said the filly as she started looking around again,"Twilight and Cloud went to have a conversation about King Thunder and about the legacy in your family." "Oh really? That's cool." said the princess as she looked at the colt beside her. Crystal is sometimes timid and shy around colts like Lighting Dash,being kind,passionate,and loyal to other ponies. Lighting Dash noticed that the mare hasn't been talking for a minute and he started looking at her with a smile. Crystal looked at the colt,and smiled back,"So uh...thank you for coming with me to help find my parents Dash,like I said,you are a very nice pony,I bet you'll find some pony special someday when you get older." said the filly smiling at the colt. Lighting Dash started looking down at the floor,then back at the filly, "But I already did Crystal." "Really,who is it,whoever it is,I really want to meet her." When Lighting heard what the filly said,he grabbed her hoof and started blushing with a smile."You." Crystal was surprised and felt the warmth under her cheeks and started blushing till her face is all red and looked away stroking her mane,"...Crystal,I know your embarrassed,but,it's just that...I kindof...I sorta have a cru-" Crystal putted her hoof on his mouth and smilied at him,"...I completely understand now,and I like you too." said the filly as she started blushing. Lighting Dash didn't even know about Crystal's secret love for him,and neither did Crystal. Lighting looked at the shy filly,then at the ground below with his hoof behind his neck,"Well..I guess we're even then,right?" "Hehehe...yeah." said Crystal as she looked at back with a smile.

* * *

After their long conversation,Twilight and Thunder returned and sat at the table where the filly and the colt were sitting,"So,what did we miss?" when Crystal and Lighting saw that their friends has returned, they turned away from each other and started looking at the ceiling above them,"Nothing!"said the two ponies,saying it at the same time. Their cheeks started to turn bright pink when they heard what the lavender unicorn said. When everyone is back at the table, Shining Armor came back with some donuts and hot chocolate for the fillies and himself,"Thank you ,your very nice colt Shining,and Twilight,you have a very nice brother." "Aww,thanks Rose,you're a very nice pony to have as a friend."said Twilight as she smilied at the filly beside her,"Thnks Twilight,even if I'm a princess,we will still be friends no matter what happens." said Crystal as she smilied back.

* * *

After they ate their donuts,they started traveling on their way to the Crystal Empire. Lighting was beside Crystal and Twilight on the other side of her along with Thunder Cloud and Shining Armor. Crystal started to smile when she saw how big the empire was,"The Crystal Empire reminds me of my home." when the colt heard what Cdystal said,he turned to look at her with wide eyes,"Really?" "Absolutely,but the palace I live,is different from the Crystal Empire,but it appears to have a stained glass window with a Rose symbol,on top of the castle entrance, and the scenery inside the hallway has stained glass windows that tells a different story." said the filly as she looked up at the clear blue sky as the snowflakes began to fall all over herself. Lighting started staring at the princess smiling, hoping if she could look back at him,"Hey Crystal,your eyes are really pretty,they match the snow so perfectly." said Twilight as she looked at her friend with a smile,"Thanks Twilight,so are yours,they look just like my sisters." "Really,that's cool." said the filly as she smilied.

* * *

When they reached town square,they saw a white alicorn looking around for their lost daugther. Crystal realized who it was and her eyes started to fill with tears as she stared at the alicorn in the distance, Lighting Dash looked at the princess,standing beside her the whole time, "Hey Rose,are you okay,it looks like your crying again." "It's her,my mother." everyone turned around to see the alicorn wandering from door to door searching,"That's your mother? Wow,she looks just like you." said the lavender unicorn as she walked right up to the two ponies,"Well Rose,I guess this is it,thanks for being there for me,I'll never forget you." when Crytal heard what Dash said,she hugged him with a heart-warming came to the princess for a group hug,"We'll miss you,Crystal." "I'll miss you all too,thank youa everyone for being great friends to me,bye." after the filly said her farewell, she ran towards the mare with tears in her eyes,"Mom!" when the alicorn heard a voice,she turned around and saw that lost daughter has been found at last,her mother started to feel tears running down her face,"Crystal,I've missed you so much,I thought Thunder has kidnapped you, where were you all this time?" "Well mom, I've made lots of friends while I was gone,I couldn't find you anywhere in the crowd,so a filly unicorn letted me stay at her place for the night,and I met a stallion as well. He's very Kind,Loyal,and Brave and he's very nice friend to hang out with,and he's also royalty as well." said the filly as looked at her mother with a smile,"I see you made your adventure quite nice,but for now,we need to head back to the station,your father went back early because King Thunder's forces arrived at the empire." "Okay." said dilly as she walked beside her mom.

* * *

Everyone waved goodbye and do did Crydtal and Turquiose as they headed towards their destination while the othomes headed back to their homes,Lighting Dash felt lonely without the mare beside him,when Dash heard something in the snow,he dug it up and found Crystal's bow in the snow,he tapped Twilight and Thunder on the shoulder,"Hey guys,look."after they felt a tap on their ahoulders,they turned around and saw that Lighting is holding Crystal's bow in his hooves,"I think the wind took it off of her,we need to bring it back before its too late." said Twilight as she looked at her friends,Thunder and Lighting began to nod their head with agreement and the three ponies ran off to find Crystal at the train station.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the story so far,if you like it,please send a comment in the reviews,while you guys do that,I'm going to finish the last chapter of the story.( :**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone,this the last chapter before the next adventure begins in Book 2, I hope you enjoy it.( :**

Chapter 7:Goodbye

* * *

**At the train station...**

Crystal looked down at the picture of Twilight,the princes,and herself, all around the couch with the mares in the middle. Crystal and her mother were waiting for the train to arrive when they heard a voice,coming from the distance of the station,"Crystal!" when Crystal heard her name,she turned around and saw that her friends have arrived to see her for the last time,"Guys,what are you doing here?" said the filly as she looked around the station,"We found your bow in the snow,the wind might have blown it away during our search."said Lighting,holding the bow in front of him. Crystal was surprised to see that the stallion came back with her rose-colored bow,"My bow,I've been looking all over for it,thank you Dash." said the filly as she used her magic to place the bow back on her head,"Anytime Princess." Crystal giggled a little as the winter snowfalakes began to fall on her face. Lighting Dash didn't like to saying,"goodbye" to his friends like Crystal,so he looked at her then at the ground below,"Well,I guess this is it,thank you Crystal,for being a great friend, well...I was hoping our friendship would last forever, but you're leaving to go back home and I was afraid that I'll never see you again." when Crystal heard the wonderful words that the stallion said,her eyes began to fill with tears,"Oh Dash...I'm sure I'll come visit you sometime,all of you,you guys are like my best friends,I'm sure our friendship will last forever,and Im sure we'll see each other again,I promise and..."said the filly with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Crystal gave the colt a hug while Lighting stood there frozen as a statue,"...I really am going to miss you all,especially you Dash." when Lighting heard that the filly said,he hugged her back,and Twilight and Thunder came to them and gave Crystal a big group hug,"We're gonna miss you too Crystal." said Twilight as she hugged the filly with saddness in her eyes. Crystal wanted to have a picture of her and all of her friends before she leave,so her mother agreed to her daughter's idea and levitated a camera up to one of her eyes,"Okay everyone,smile." said Turquiose as she looked though the eye hole of the camera. Everyone smilied as the flash went off,then Crystal went up to her mother with a smile,"Mom,can you take another picture?"Oh alright Crystal,anything for my little flower." said the alicorn as she held the camera again with her magic,"Okay everyone,look at me now." When the ponies heard what the alicorn said,they began to smile again for the next photo. Thunder was giving his brother a nugie on his head,"Hey Cloud,cut that out!" said the colt looking up at his brother angrily. Crystal and Twilight laughed as they watched the two princes playing around with each other,"Okay Crystal,ready to go,I can hear the train coming." Crystal nodded with agreement and started to grab her light pink carrying case right next to her,Lighting Dash went up to the filly and smilied,"You know princess,I can help you load the luggage on the train if you like." When Crystal heard Lighting's voice,she turned around and saw that he's standing right in front of her,"Well,that's very kind of you Dash,thanks." said the alicorn as she turned away,hiding her blush,"Your very welcome Rose." said Dash as he bowed to the princess with a smile.

* * *

When the train arrived to the station,the conductor came after the train whistle blew,"All abroad to the Royal Gardens." when the ponies heard what the conductor said,some of the ponies went on the train from some went off to explore or came back from their long journey back. "Well,I guess this is it, goodbye everyone." While she was about to get on the train,Dash placed the suitcase on the train and came out with his head hung low with a sigh. Crystal looked at the stallion and walked right up to him till their eyes meet,"Well Dash,there's something I really need to say to you." said the filly as she looked away then back. Lighting Dash looked at the filly and started blushing,"Yes,what is it?" Crystal took a deep breath and started talking to the stallion with excitement,"Well,ever since we met each other outside of Twilight's house,you were very quiet and shy just like me. You know,we have something in common,but right now,you were kind and confident to me when you came back,and I what I really want to say before I leave is that I-" when the filly was about to finish her sentence, she felt Lighting's lips touching hers.

* * *

Crystal's heart melted when she felt the spark between them,he broke the kiss and letted out a deep sigh,"Rose,I know what you're going to say,there's no need to continue, I felt the same way with you. I really do like you Crystal,and hopefully we will see each other again someday." Crystal eyes widened when she saw and heard what the stallion had said to her,"Dash..." Crystal's cheeks started to heat up from the cold weather. Between the the two ponies, they heard the whistle again from the distance of the train,"Oh the trains leaving,you should get going." "Oh right,bye Dash." said the filly as she hugged her friend quickly then went on the train. Lighting Dash was all alone with his friends on his side,"Goodbye princess,let our friendship never end." said the stallion talking to himself. A few moments later,Thunder walked up to his brother and patted his back lightly, "Don't be sad Dash,I know you and her will see each other again someday." "I know." said Lighting as he looked at the tracks with a sigh,"Good,let's go home before mom stars asking us what took us so long." said the colt as his brother as they started walking side by side,back to the castle to find their parents.

* * *

**On the train...**

Crystal found her mother, on one of the train cars and sat beside her,watching trees,hills,and the clouds go by. Turquiose looked to her side to see that her daughter was very quiet during the trip back home,"Rose dear,are you okay?" "Yes mom I'm fine,nothing's wrong with me." said the filly as she looked at her mother and back at the window. Crystal held a picture of her and her friends smiling at the station. Crystal sighed and looked at the sky again. Turquiose putted her hood on her shoulder," Crystal,there is something wrong with you,what is it?" Crystal looked at her mother with a sigh,"there's nothing wrong with me mom,I'm just love sick,that's all." Crystal stared at the picture of her friethe and theit icture of her and Dash smiling."_Man,dows he really mean it when he really like me? What does he mean,someday we'll see each other again?I don't know, but...did Lighting just...he's a really nice pony,I should write to him a letter when I get back home." _said the filly inside her head. Crydtal saw the castle from the distance and went to look for her mom,who was about to get off the train,along with some other ponies,"Crystal,stay with me,I don't want you to get lost again." "Okay mother." said the filly as she grabbed her luggage and started walking right beside hwr mom.

* * *

After the long trip from Canterlot, Crystal and Turquiose founed out that King Thunder had came to see that the castle was under attack,when they reached home,King Thunder retreated and went back,"Soon enough Fernland,your kingdom,and your family,will be mine." said Thunder as he flew higher and higher up into the clouds with an evil laugh after his threat,among Crystal's father. When the unicorn turned around,he saw his wife and his oldest daughter have returned,"Is everypony all right?" Crystal's eyes started to fill with tears when she recognize the voice from the distance,"Dad!" said the filly as she ran towards him,"Rose!" said Fernland as he opened his arms as Crystal ran closer and closer,"Dad...I missed you so much." said Rose as she hugged her dad with tears falling down her face,"I missed you too Rose,I thought Thunder kept you prisoner."said the white unicorn hugging his daughter 'a eyes started to fill with tears as she hugged her father back,"I thought...you were gone...forever." said the filly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. A few seconds later, they heard footsteps coming from the room,it was Fuchsia Sparkle,Crystal's little sister. She was happy to see her big sister again,she went up to her and hugged her tightly,"I missed you big sis."Crystal was happy to see her sister hugged her sister as she smilied,"I missed you too Fuchsia." "But sis,where were you yesterday?" said the princess smiling as she started jumping up and down,"Well Fuchsia,there's a lot to talk about." said Rose as she started walking upstairs with her sister by her side.

* * *

**Well guys,that's the end of book 1,be prepared for the 2nd one,I'm still working on it though,but if you like the story so far,please review me or add the story too. Sorry it took so long to write the chapters,I have school and I'll try my best to finish. Thanks for reading. ( :**


End file.
